WRECK-IT VICTOR
by ginny von schweetz
Summary: you can probably tell what its about if you cant its wreck-it ralph teen titans style
1. Chapter 1

ok i got this idea will watching wreck it ralph 3 times and i think the cast is perfect and please i need my reviews or i will send morlocks to eat your flesh

and this will be the first and maybe the last time i do not write a fanfic without robstar

disclaimer: i dont own wreck it ralph or teen titans

* * *

_THE CAST  
wreck-it ralph:cyborg (wreck-it victor)  
fix-it felix:beast boy (fix-it garfield)  
sargent calhoun:raven (sargent rachell)  
vanellope von schweetz:starfire (kori von anders) #/d5n360b  
king candy:control freak (king control freak no one knows his real name so deal with it)  
turbo:brother blood (turbo Sebastian)  
taffyta muttonfudge:kitten (kitten muttonfudge)  
jubileena bing-bing:jinx (jenny bing-bing)  
ranicis fluggerbutter:jericho (jericho fluggerbutter)  
snowanna rainbeau:bumble bee (karen rainbeau)  
crumbelina dicaramello:blackfire (koma dicaramello)  
candlehead:kole (kole candlehead)  
gloyd orangeboar:robin (richard orangeboar)  
swizzle malarkey:red x (xaiver malarkey)  
minty zaki:argent (antonia zaki)  
adorabeezle winterpop:chesire (jade winterpop)  
sour bill:newfu(sour fu)  
wenchel and duncan:mas e~ menos (same name)  
surge protector:fixit  
moppet girl:terra  
mr. litwak:hot spot (isaiah crockett  
soilders in heros duty -snickers-:gnarrk,killowat,lightning,thunder  
markowski:harold (mal duncan)  
tapper:aqualad (garth tapper)  
beard papa:professer chang (same name)  
gene:mento (steve dayton)  
dianah:elasti-girl (rita farr)  
clyde:speedy (roy harper)  
zangif:redstar (lenid kovar)  
nicelanders: the rest of doom patrol and other titans (patrol landers)  
(mentioned once) mario:bushido (same name)  
sonic:kid flash(wallace west)  
zombie:brushogan  
saltin:trigon (this just had to be done)  
pac-man:bobby  
general hologram:metal man  
glen: negitive man  
calhouns dead fiance~ (dont know his name):malchior_

* * *

so hows the cast if you dont like some of the people that i placed as tell me and i might consider changing some and theres a little copy and past link that goes to devaintart contributions made by my good friend demi2344


	2. chapter 2

ok i think this story is going to be so awesome im the first person ever to do a parody of wreck it ralph and teen titans yay so plz more reviews and i will hold back the morlocks thank you p.s im using the titans real names so it can sound a bit better and i might forget a scene so if i do please tell me so i can put it the parody  
disclaimer:this gets boring no i do not own wreck it ralph or teen titans

* * *

ok for the reviews so far

irrationalfear:i dont see kid flash as felix hes more laid back and jinx is like calhoun but raven is sorta like her cause of her temper and beast boy is like felix 1 because mento from his old team is mean to the titans except bb and 2 bb is wimpy (not in a mean way hes like felix in a way) also he and cyborg fight most of the time so i put him and raven as the callix couple -my couple name for calhoun and felix- and sure brother blood can be the turbo both normal cy-bug version and control freak can be the king candy side

Curse you Perry the Platypus:i dont see bumble bee as vanellope von schweetz bee is not hyper like starfire so i choose starfire to be vanellope von schweetz cause they have the same type of personality

guest:um ill think i should do that ill switch red x and him ok and i know who rancis is

guest 2:idk who herald _is sorry_ (i found out who he is now i remeber)  
p.s forgot to mention cyborg and beast boy is a human in this fanfiction

* * *

my name wreck it victor and im the bad guy. lets see umm i have black curly hair dark skin im 6ft. 6in tall and i way 300 lbs. i got a bit of a temper on me. my passion bubbles very near the surface i guess,im not gonna lie. hmmm what else umm im a wrecker i wreck things,professionally. i mean im great at what i do probably the best i know but the thing is fixing is the name of the game literally it's called **fix it gar jr**. naturally the guy with the name fix it garfield is the good guy he's nice enough as good guys go defiantly fixes stuff really well but if uhh you got a magic hammer from your father how hard can it be. if he was a regular contractor or carpenter guy i guarantee he would not be able to fix what i wreck as fast. when garfield does a good job he gets a medal but other medals for wrecking stuff well to that i say ha and no there arent.  
30 years i've been doing this and i've seen a lot of other games come and go its kinda sad. think about all those guys from asteroids boom gone. look a steady arcade day is nothing to sleep on. im just i gotta say it becomes hard to love your job when no one seems to like you for doing it. after the arcade closes i see Garfield and the patrol landers head into their apartments and i head down to mine which is a dump not a shabby place i mean a real dump were all the broken pieces go. it's not bad i got my stump i got my bricks, but when i see Garfield up there in his apartment with his medals getting pie and pats on the back some times i think man it must be great to be the good guy.  
then a room filled with other villan characters and the host of the meeting named roy harper or speedy in his game said ''_nice share victor as all villans we understand what your feeling_'' the Leonid kovar a villan for a classic fighting game introduced him self and said ''_victor i envy you, one day i was crushing man skull like sparrows egg between thighs_'' slapping his legs for emphasis and continues his story''_then i thought leonid why do you have to be such a bad guy then i have a moment of clarity and thought to myself leonid if you were a good guy then who else will crush man skull like sparrows egg between thieghs''_ slapping his thighs again ''_finally i thought to myself, leonid you are bad guy doesn't mean your bad guy'' _but victor just had a dazed look upon his face for a minute then he finally said ''_sorry you just lost me there_'' then an old looking man named brushogan introduced him self the same way leonid did and said to victor ''_what leonid trying to say that labels dont make you happy good bad uhhhh you most love you_'' and laid on victors large hand victor felt a bit uncomfortable so he gently shook the old man off. then roy looked at victor and said ''_victor i gotta know after all these years bad-anon has been around why did you choose tonight to come?'' _then victor let out a sigh and said ''_well today is my game's 30th anniversary_'' soon every one cheered. a villan named trigon patted his shoulder and said _''__congratulations victor''_ and victor said ''_thank you tregon_'' then trigon retorted ''_its trigon'' _but victor just ignored the comment, there was still a thought swimming in his mind so he says out loud ''_but the thing is,_'' he lets out a short quick sigh and said ''_i dont want to be the bad guy_ anymore'' everyone freaked out then one villan asked ''_your not going turbo are you_'' then victor retorted ''_NO of cours not,_ _didnt turbo wanted a pie or medal once_'' then another villan yelled out ''_YOU CANT MESS WITH THE PROGRAM VICTOR_'' soon roy stepped in and said ''_victor we get it but we can't change who, once you learn that the better off you and your game will be. we are now lets all close up with the bad guy affrimition_'' then every one stood up including victor,held each others hands, lowered their heads and said ''_i am bad and thats good i will never be good and thats not bad theres no one i'd rather be than me_''  
one by one the let go of each others hands and started walking out the door. as the others were walking victor noticed two cherries. he walked towards them then he quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching and grabbed the cherries and hurried towards the group of villans so no one would have noticed he was missing. he got a seat on the tram next to leonid but made sure no one saw the cherries. soon the tram took off and went down the wire heading towards game central station, were all the game characters socialize with other characters from the arcade. soon the tram stopped and one by one the villans head out to their own destination, but unfortunatly for victor he only took one step out of the game and a red grid like beam appeared and beeped. victor let out a fustrated "sigh". then a light blue robotic looking man named fixit protector came up next to victor with a clipbord and said ''_just a random security check''_ then victor retorted "_random, my behind you always stop me_" but fixit just ignored what he said and asked "_name_'' then victor angrily said ''_lara_ croft" then fixit asked again "_name_" then victor finally says in an annoyed tone "_wreck it victor_" then fixit asked "_what game are you coming from_" _"uhh bobby-mans" _gesturing his large hand towards the entrance of the game. then fixit asked ''_where are you heading _'' then victor responds ''_fix it gar jr__'' and fixit asks him ''did you take any fruit with you_" then victor quickly hides the two cherries behind his back and says _"nope_" then fixit final question was _"anything you like to declare_" and victor says "_i hate you__" _then fixit says "_i get that alot" _and walks off finally letting victor go.  
as victor was walking and muching on one of the cherries, most the game characters started to panic at the sight of him and run away. he knew it was because he was a bad guy, and he was tired of it. when he was near the entrance to his game, he saw a group of game charecters from the game "silkie" that recently got unplugged and the leader of the group, silkie was holding up a sign that said "_game unplugged, plz_ help" and victor felt bad for the little worm and his friends. he looked the untouched cherry and back at the unfortunate little worm and gave them the cherry that he didnt eat and said "_here its fresh, straight from bobby-mans_" and starts walking towards his entrance again and he says loudly to them "_stay strong you guys_" then right when he walked through the fix it gar jr entrance the red grid like beam returned with a loud beep and fixit protecter was next to him again and he asked "_name_" then victor let out another fustrated sigh.

* * *

_yay ch 1 done  
-ginny von schweetz  
_


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer i do not own wreck it ralph or teen titans

* * *

After another series of idiotic questions, victor finally made it home. The ram came to a stop at the station that resembled a train station. It wasn't until her heard a loud "_boom_" from the top of the apartments, he glumly looks up to see fireworks create a message  
that says "_we love you Garfield_" in green along with a picture of Garfield's  
head created by the fireworks. Soon victor saw flashing multi-colored lights  
and heard music coming from the penthouse apartment. So he rummaged through the  
nearby trash can. He pulled out 2 glass bottles, and used them as binoculars as  
he observed the penthouse. He saw a laser like light on one of the pent house wall  
that said "_happy thirtieth anniversary_""_there're having a party without me_"  
victor declares upsettingly. He then looks back at the apartment with his  
make-shift binoculars to see bobby-man eating all the cocktails, and he says  
angrily "_BOBBY… THEY INVITED BOBBY WHY THAT PIE CHASING GOT-MUNCHER ISNT EVEN A PART OF THIS GAME_" and storms off the tram and to the apartments  
meanwhile, inside the penthouse everyone was having so much fun "_great party Garfield_" one of the patrol landers told Garfield, and Garfield says "_no problem dude_". Instead of wearing his casual purple collared shirt, black jeans, and green steel-toed boots. He  
wore a green dress shirt with a purple vest over it, black dress pants and  
dress shoes, along with his usual green gloves with a matching belt and purple  
cap. With his blond hair spiked up, his green eyes twinkling with excitement.  
Then his best gal friend, Rita, who was wearing a lavender ruffled dress with a  
dark purple bow in her dark brown hair lightly pulled Garfield and said  
"_Garfield, your needed on the dance floor_" as she led him there. Where he  
danced his best move, the hammer swing, and everyone cheered him on. It wasn't  
Until the door bell rang and Garfield says "_I bet that its bushido,_  
_fashionably late as always_" then the mayor of the patrol landers and one of  
Garfield's other best friends, steve who was wearing a regular black tux and his  
hair slicked back declares '' _I'll get it Garfield_" and hummed to the music as he  
walked to the door. To his surprise it wasn't bushido, instead it was victor.  
He quickly slammed the door and loudly whispers "_ITS VICTOR_" and everyone  
screamed "_he'll wreck the party_" one of the patrol landers stated. then another  
patrol lander begged "_get rid of him Garfield_" and their calm hero says "_don't_  
_worry dudes I guess I'll go talk to him_." And heads out into the corridor were  
victor was.  
"_is there anything wrong dude_"Garfield asked the cybertronic wrecker, to Garfield it felt a little awkward talking to victor. Then victor responded "_hey Garfield, I just came to check on_  
_ya dude cause there was a big explosion or something over the building there_"  
then Garfield twiddled with his fingers and said "oh those were just some  
fireworks" then victor gave a fake relieved sigh and said "oh fireworks ok, is  
it somebody's birthday or…" then Garfield looked down, scratched his neck  
nervously and said "_it more of an anniversary, the thirtieth anniversary of our_  
_game actually_" then victor pretended to be surprised and said "_what, is that_  
_today_" "_I know right_" Garfield responded. Then victor says to him "_anyway_  
_congratulations_" "_thank you victor, and to you too_" Garfield thanked kindly. It  
wasn't long until the awkward tension returned. It wasn't until Lawrence, a  
white-haired, pale-ish skin, and brown-eyed man wearing a white tux opened the  
door and said "_just a heads up Garfield there're bringing out the cake in a_  
_few shakes_" then victor said hi to Lawrence, but Lawrence disrespectfully said  
"victor" and slammed the door shut. "_Cake, I heard about this cake stuff never_  
_really had it. No one seemed to throw any out for me" victor stated. Then_  
_Garfield asked the wrecker_ "_I don't suppose you'd like to come in a have a_  
_slice, do you_" meanwhile inside the penthouse  
everyone was waiting for Garfield until victor comes in bursting through the  
door and "_hey-o everybody_" he greeted but right as Garfield came in a piece of the  
roof that victor broke when he came In, fell on his head causing him to die and  
making everyone gasp until he regenerated and said "_don't worry I'm fine dudes_  
_fit as a fiddle_" and finally calming everyone down. "_You all know victor_"  
Garfield stated then victor said "_hi everyone_" as walked down the glass steps  
only to break more of the apartment. Then Steve turned to Garfield and asked  
upsettingly "_why is he here_" slightly gesturing about victor. They Garfield  
calmly said "_he's only here for a slice of cake_" then victor turns to Steve and  
said"and plus I'm a big part of the game technically speaking. Why are you here  
Steve" glaring him down just like Steve is doing to him. Then Garfield cut in  
and said "_here comes the cake_" pointing to the incoming cake and causing victor  
to light up automatically. The cake was a miniature model of the apartment with  
everyone on top in cake form "_Dude this is amazing, Rita you really out done_  
_yourself_" Garfield told his friend. Then Rita says "_each apartment has_  
_everyone's favorite flavor, red velvet, lemon, rum cake and for Garfield…_" but  
victor was busy looking at the bottom of the cake, were the cake version of  
him. It was made to look evil and ugly and standing in what looks to be like  
mud. And he asked "_hey rita what's the flavor of that mud im standing in_" then  
rita turns to him and say "_hmm oh its… chocolate_" slightly nervous. Then victor  
puts his hand on his sides and says "oh I've never been a real fond of  
chocolate" then Rita responded nervously "_oh I did not know that_" trying her  
best not to panic. "_And one little thing I hate to be picky on_'' victor said as  
he slight bent over the cake, and picked up the cake version of him then said  
"_this angry little guy here would be much happier up here with everybody else_"  
and he places the cake version of him on the top causing some of the cake  
figures to scoot back then changing the frown the cake figure of him had and  
said "see look at that smile" then Steve came in and said " _no no no no no,_  
_there's no room for you up here_" and slightly smacks the cake version of victor  
off the top. Victor gave a slight chuckle and said "_how about this, we can make_  
_room…_" and he takes the cake version of him and Garfield and switches their  
places causing everyone to gasp. And victor then says "_here, we can take turns,_  
_easy_" "_how about, we just eat the cake_" Garfield said nervously as he tries  
cuts in, but Steve put his hand up andsays "hang on" then he takes the cake version of Garfield and says "_Garfield needs to be on the roof cause he's about to get his medal" "well how about we take that medal_" victor retorted while grabbing both the cake version of him  
and the medal on the cake then says "_and give to victor for once_" placing the  
fake medal on the cake version of him "_would that be the end of the world_  
_Steve_" then Steve angrily retorts "_now you're just being ridiculous, Only good_  
_guys win medals. And you sir are no good guy_" taking the cake version of victor  
from him, takes off the medal, and dunking the cake version of victor head  
first into the chocolate mud on the cake. Victor, who was becoming angrier by  
the minute said "_I could be a good guy if I wanted to and a could win a medal_"  
then Steve, says in disbelief "_mmhm and when you do come and talk to us_" then  
victor asked in a frustrated tone "_if I win a medal, will you finally let me be_  
_on the top of the cake with you guys_" "_if you win a medal then would let you_  
_live up her in the penthouse, but that will never happen because your just the_  
_bad guy who wrecks the building_" Steve shouted. Then victor retorts in  
disagreement "no I'm not" "_yes you are_" Steve told the wrecker  
"_no IM NOT_" victor shouted back. Victor's anger had unintentionally caused him  
to smash the cake, causing everyone to let out a gasp. "_Yes you are_" Steve  
upsetting stated '' _you know what Steve, I'm gonna win a medal_" victor  
declares as he slowly walks away "_oh I'm gonna win a medal, the shiniest medal_  
_this place has ever seen, a medal so good it will make all of Garfield's medals_  
_wet their pant_s" and finally victor reached the door and says "_goodnight and_  
_thanks for the party_" then Garfield stood next to Steve and asks "_you don't_  
_think that dude's serious do you_" then steve responds "_of course not, where's a_  
_bad guy gonna win a medal_"

* * *

yay ch 2 done and as a reward for being patient im posting 3 more chapters and i know im not a great fanfic writer but please no flames


End file.
